


Serendipity

by wordsfromtheheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, F/M, First story, Kidnapping, M/M, NO rape, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessiveness, Sexual Slavery, Tags will be added, bc idek, no caps sorry, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsfromtheheart/pseuds/wordsfromtheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is a teen model who is simply tired of everything- her work, her family and friends and the endless cycle her life constantly follows. One night at an airport, she is given a choice. How will she react? And will she make the right decisions along the way?<br/>(REWRITTEN!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is just an idea I had a few months back and now it's rewritten!! If you think it's bad now ouch you should've seen it before but anyways enjoy!

After taking the red eye back from Arizona with my stepmom, I felt more than tired. I felt dead, even more than usual. It had been a long weekend of bitchy photographers and bitchier directors. All I wanted to do was sleep, but the near constant photoshoots had left little time for homework, and I had stupidly fallen asleep on the plane. I had about six hours before I needed to be back at my hell of a school, with my unfinished homework completed.  


We were stranded in the airport for the time being, as my dad was taking his sweet time getting here. He was never really on board with the whole working model thing, so he made our trips about as unpleasant as they could be. We were several hours away from our house and it was already 1 AM. I was working up the nerve to ask for the day off from school tomorrow when my stepmom wandered away to use the bathroom, probably just to put some distance between us. I looked down at my hands, blotchy, bony, and faintly trembling. My soft and perfectly shaped nails stood out in sharp contrast. Growing tired of fidgeting, I looked down at my phone, scanning my lack of notifications with disinterest. Then, a male voice broke the near silence. 

"Hey," it said. I didn't move my eyes towards the stranger who had spoken to me. I blinked slowly, and realized that he probably wanted an answer.

“Hey." My voice was raspy from being silent for hours on end. I clicked the home button of my phone, stared at the wallpaper, and switched the display off again.

Mystery guy didn’t move. 

“Hey,” I started again, confused as to what he wanted. “am I in your seat or something?”

“Or something.” Came the reply. I narrowed my eyes.

I looked up for a moment, trying to convey my annoyance through my expression so I wouldn’t have to talk. I appraised him critically with the eye of a model, but couldn’t find a single thing wrong with him. He had a straight nose, dark hair, and was muscled in a lean way under his suit. I scanned over his face again, wondering if he was someone who I had worked with before, but nobody came to mind. I raised one eyebrow and he narrowed his eyes, similarly to the way I was doing. I forced myself to relax my face and looked back down at my phone, unlocking it and opening Instagram. Before it had even finished loading, he cleared his throat and I looked back up. I scanned his face more deliberately, noticing deep blue eyes and very prominent cheekbones, but no name came to mind. His hair was styled up and dark, he was wearing a suit and was holding a suitcase with a briefcase on the top. I’d say he was probably twenty five or twenty six, and rich. I bowed my head again, cowed by his intense gaze and affluent appearance. 

"Are these your things?" he questioned.

"Um," what did he mean? "...yes?" I gestured vaguely to my black and white bag next to my chair. My heart rate was starting to pick up, as I sensed that something was off. 

Without another word, he grabbed my suitcase and strode out the automatic door, bringing both of our bags with him.

I blinked again, and muttered an emotionless, “what.” to myself. Without a second thought, I got up and jogged after him. 

“Fuuuuck,” I hissed as the cold night air hit me. I wasn’t wearing a coat, and it was below freezing here in sunny Rhode Island. Wrapping my arms around myself, I caught up with him as he was practically speed walking towards the parking garage. Was he trying to steal my suitcase? It didn’t look like he needed the cash. I desperately looked around for someone, anyone who could help me. The sidewalk was empty of anyone except for a lone cab at the other end, not even within shouting distance. 

"Hey! Hey, fucker! That's my stuff you've got! I need that back." I shouted at him, but he ignored me and kept walking, so fast I needed to jog to keep up. I was half hoping that someone, anyone would be out in the garage, but nobody revealed themselves to rescue me. I got out in front of him and tried to make eye contact, and when that didn’t work, I tried to shove him. I just about bounced off, falling to the side and his very heavy bag smacked me in the ankle as he barreled past. "What the hell?" I yelled at him, my voice echoing in the near empty garage. "Where are you taking my stuff?!" He still didn't answer, and I continued following him. The cold and exhaustion were taking their toll on my body, and I wanted to end this quickly, with or without my bag. In a last attempt to get it back, I tried to wrench my suitcase away from the side, but he didn't let go. Instead, he elegantly spun his suitcase around on its four wheels and nailed me with it. The impact knocked me off my feet, and I hit the concrete with a quiet cry. My head hit the unforgiving ground, making the lights shine brighter for a moment before they shrank back to normal. "Alright you asshole, what the fuck do you want?" My voice was shaking with exhaustion and nerves. "You need to put my suitcase down, now." Still, without a word, he kept walking away. I was considering heading back to my stepmom and just calling the police when I saw him stop at a black SUV, about thirty feet away from my spot on the ground. He let go of my bag to pull some keys out of his pocket, and I seized my opportunity, rolling lithely to my feet. I tried to grab it and run, but he pulled it away and I ended up bouncing off of him again, this time coming into contact with a firm elbow to my midsection. I doubled over and suddenly his hand was in my hair and he yanked hard enough to get me on the ground again. I looked up and saw him standing over me, beautiful features twisted into a scowl. Shakily, I tried to get up again, but he planted a heavy foot on my ribs.

"Stop it." He said. His voice wasn’t mean or overbearing, it was just a command. And I followed it. For some reason, I didn't question him like I would with anyone else. Something about it made me stop and listen. Maybe it was because he had won this fight so far, maybe because he came off as three times as confident as I would ever be. Whatever it was, I relaxed my muscles and let the cold seep into my body from the stone below. When I relaxed against the hard concrete, he lifted his foot and just looked down at me. Refusing to meet his gaze, I stayed still with my cheek pressed against the cold ground, facing away from him. He picked up the bags and placed them in the trunk of the truck.  
I was wondering what the fuck I was doing, laying on the ground and letting this strange man pack both of our bags into his car when he turned to me again, and held out a hand to help me up. I fixed it with a look of disdain, and got up by myself. 

“Wanna tell me what the fuck you’re playi-” I was cut short as he pushed me backwards until I collided with the car and placed a massive, warm hand on my cold cheek. I was forced to make eye contact with him and his blue eyes incapacitated me. He was surprisingly gentle, and I had nowhere to go. I was a deer in the headlights, unable to move a muscle or do anything but look back at him. 

Then, without letting go of my cheek, he murmured, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You get in without a fight, you can sit in the front, nice and comfortable. I'll take care of you. I have to put you in, I’ll drug you and you can sit in the trunk, tied up like a pig. Your choice."  
I swallowed thickly, pulling my face away from his hand. This was it. I’m being kidnapped. Am I going to be raped? Killed? My life played through my mind in incredible fast forward. The days I spent surrounded by so many people, yet felt so alone. My unfortunate habit of slicing my thighs to ribbons when things got too hard to handle. Even how my dad has become so distant, and my stepmom more of a manager than a mother figure. What would I be leaving behind? There was a potential for a better life here, possibly. Wordlessly, I pushed past him and got in the front seat of the truck, slamming the door hard. I heard him chuckle almost disbelievingly, he probably didn’t expect I’d choose that option. But thinking critically, I was clearly no match for this man. He was taller, stronger and simply heavier, giving me every possible disadvantage. If I was going to be forced into this car, I might as well start off on the right foot, get him comfortable, and escape if need be.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so I know I suck but I had to rewrite or delete this and I really want to build on this idea. tell me if there are any typos and I will fix them! let me know what you think even if it's not positive. thanks for reading!!


End file.
